Lagann hen final battle deleted scenes
by The Digger
Summary: I loved Lagann-hen, but I felt there was something missing in the Tengen Toppa gunmen fight scene. Ore Tachi wo Dare da Omotte Yagaru? Oneshot.


**Authoer's note. Please read this before you proceed any further!: This fic is meant ony for people who have already seen The Second Gurrren Lagann Movie: Lagann-hen or The Lights in the Sky are Stars. If you have not seen this movie, please turn back now and watch the movie before reading this fanfiction. If you have seen Lagann-hen, by all means, enjoy!**

"It appears I have finally broken your spirit, spiral race!" The anti-spiral stated powerfully. Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, once a massive, proud gunmen, bright red with thirteen faces and a large green flame of spiral energy, now lay in ruin all over the galaxy, shredded to pieces by the Granzeboma. Within one of its long second arms, it held Tengen Toppa's head, where Simon and his would-be wife, Nia sat. The other large arm's hand formed a large drill, which whirred as it drew closer to the kabuto-helmeted head. "Now gracefully give up and die!"

"You've broken our spirit?" Simon repeated, injured from the fight with the anti-spiral, but still grinning confidently. A drill formed from the head he sat in, which grinded against the anti-spiral's. "Whatever gave you that idea!" A thought then occurred to him: Where was Nia? Moments ago, she was sitting in his lap, but now she was gone.

Suddenly, a third drill broke the other two apart, and the head of the Tengen Toppa formed arms and legs. It was almost like Lagann, Simon's old Gunmen.

"That's right! Simon will never give up, no matter how hard things seem!" It was Nia. She was piloting a slender gunmen, silver, with a womanly shape, blue flame like Nia's own hair, and held a long staff with a drill on its tip.

**Tengen Toppa Solvernia**

"The Simon I believe in will NEVER let Team Dai-Gurren's spirit be broken."

"You dare defy us, irregular!" The anti-spiral barked.

"I cannot change the fact that I was created by you," Nia stated. "However, I can resist your control, until the very end!" She poised to strike. "I'll show you what I can do! As a human!" One of the Granzeboma's hands came down on her, but she leapt and ran on top of it, stabbing it with her drill spear. She jumped off the anti-spiral's other striking hand and dropped down onto the chest of the Granzeboma, stabbing it hard. Several sharp tendrils shot from its mouth and impaled Solvernia, sending it crashing to the ground.

"Admirable effort! But futile, irregular!" The anti-spiral laughed. Knowing she was pinned, the Granzeboma rained dozens of tendrils on Nia, but as her heart nearly stopped from the assault, twelve arms fabricated out of nowhere, stopping all of them from hurting Nia.

"I'm your opponent now!" It was Viral. He piloted a white gunmen similar to the Enki he piloted years ago, though the face on its chest had four eyes, the head wore a helmet with a circular gold crest, bright green flames of spiral energy issued off of it, and it had fourteen arms, twelve of which were holding back the Anti-spiral's tendrils, the other two slicing them cleanly apart with a pair of sharp black swords.

**Tengen Toppa Enki Durga**

"Please stay back, Princess Nia." said Viral politely.

"Thank you, Viral!" said Nia.

"I never would have imagined that I would be able to protect the Spiral Princess to the ends of space." said Viral with a grin. "I am truly grateful!" He drew a battalion of swords from nowhere. "For the events that brought me here!" He attacked with true beastman ferocity, striking sword after sword after sword, the Granzeboma only barely able to keep up.

"That won't work!" The Anti-spiral scoffed, shattering all fourteen blades.

"We'll see about that!" Viral shouted, aiming a powerful kick at the blade fragments, which spun dangerously in all directions, some of the shards sticking themselves into the Anti-spiral home world, which acted as the blue-flamed gunmen's brain.

A brutal shot made its way through the head of the Granzeboma. Viral turned to see another gunmen, this one a sturdy tank on two short legs with several cannons lined around it. It too had spiral energy flame emitting from it, accompanied by a smaller bright red flame that acted as hair and a skull-like face. "I will not allow Nia's feelings to be in vain!" Roared the voice of the strong marksman Yoko. She fired a massive barrage of cannon fire the Anti-spiral gunmen could barely stand in.

**Tengen Toppa Yoko W Tank**

It moved one of its long tentacle arms underneath her gunmen and upturned it, causing Yoko to shout in surprise. With its other long arm it pulled a galaxy from its position among the infinite stars and threw it at the W Tank. Two missiles fired from its chest, one colliding with the hurtling galaxy, exploding along with it, the other hitting Granzeboma in the face.

The Anti-spiral growled irritably and threw two more galaxy shirikens, which were caught before they even reached the W Tank in each hand by a fourth green-flamed gunmen, this one bulky and dark violet with a pair of large, powerful arms and two heads, one with red eyes, and the other with blue.

**Tengen Toppa Twin Vulcan**

"The Galaxy, you say?" said its two pilots, Jorgen and Balinbo in unison. "Our manly stomachs are greater than that!" They crushed the galaxies in their hands, pounded their massive fists, and charged the Granzeboma, who clashed sumo-style with the Twin Vulcan.

Several shots came from all around the Anti-spiral gunmen, and two more Tengen Toppas emerged from the stars of the galactic battle ground, one of them, a roaring green dinosaur, grabbed a hold of one of the Granzeboma's tentacle arms with its large fangs and small pointed claws, the other, a blue monkey leapt high in the air and struck the arms with a long gold staff with a spiraling thread all the way down its body, severing the arm completely.

**Tengen Toppa Einsaurus Tengen Toppa Kidknuckle**

"We'll make sure you remember us!" The brash boys yelled in unison.

"Kidd!"

"Iraak!"

"Together we're…" The brothers' gunmen stood in a striking back-to-back pose. "The invincible Chou Ginga Tornado Brothers!"

The other long tendril arm pounded the twin gunmen, smashing them to the starry ground. "Annoying Pests!" The now frustrated Anti-spiral barked.

A supersonic wave caused the Granzeboma to freeze, easing its grip on the brothers slightly. "Don't let your guards down, kiddos!" said Zorthy, who piloted a tall beige gunmen, whose outstretched hands were firing the supersonic waves, which caused the hand holding Kidd and Iraak to release its grip completely. A second gunmen with a samurai-like appearance drew a pair of Wakizashi blades, which it used to slice the arm to shreds.

**Tengen Toppa Sozoshin Tengen Toppa Moshogun**

"Unpreparedness is one's greatest enemy." said Moshogun's pilot, Makin.

"That's how you do it, kids." said Zorthy.

Dari and Gimi joined the scene, piloting a gunmen that's shaped somewhat resembled that of the Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, though its left half was pink and its right was blue.

"Senpai! We won't…"

"Lose to you old folks!" The twins called, finishing their sentence.

**Tengen Toppa Grapearl **

The two-colored gunmen whipped out a pair of firearms and ran around the Granzeboma, firing at high speeds and dodging every attack the Anti-spiral threw at it with great precision. It then leapt back to join the other Tengen Toppa Gunmen, which all opened fire.

"I told you! This is all futile!" The Anti-spiral roared. It turned to see yet another gunmen, this one much larger than the others. Immerging from a sea of spiral power came an augmented Cathedral Terra with a tower at its stern like that of the Dai Gunzan, carrying a flag of flaming spiral energy baring Team Dai-Gurren's emblem.

**Tengen Toppa Dai-Gurren**

"Woohoo! Take this and this and this and this and thiiiiiiiisssss!" Screamed the all too familiar voice of Aretenborou. This additional blaze of cannon fire unbalanced the Granzeboma. A flurry of missiles bombarded the dark gunmen, engulfing it in fire.

"Those were probability alteration missiles!" said Leeron proudly. "They negate the possibility of the enemy blocking!"

"Pretty cool!" said Tetukan.

"Yeah! Pinpoint Shooting is my specialty!" shouted Aretenborou.

"Tengen Toppa Spiral engines! Spin on!" commanded Leyte.

"Roger!" called Gabal.

"Fire Super Space-Time Anchor!" Ordered Dayakka. Two thick drills connected by thick spiral cables fired from the dreadnought and wound themselves around the Granzeboma, which was then lifted off the galaxy and spun around over the Dai-Gurren's head.

"I HAVE THE BEST WIFE IN THE UNIVERSE SWIIIIIIIIIINGG!"

Back on earth, the best wife in the universe and her younger sisters laughed happily.

The cables were then detached, sending the dark gunmen flying off the galaxy, but it was then impaled by two thin, slender whip-like drills, holding it in place. "Futile, is it?" came the deep, rumbling voice of Lordgenome. The former spiral king sat with arms crossed in a tall black gunmen, whose arms were also crossed, with tall red flames billowing off of it, a single horn protruding from its head, a thin tail, and two of Lordgenome's trademark drills jutting out from its shoulders.

**Tengen Toppa Lazengann**

"I will show just how wrong you have been for all these many years, Anti-spiral!" But suddenly, Lazengann's horn started to grow thicker and longer. It brightened and turned from black to yellow. Without warning, it shot out of Lazengann's head and speared the Granzeboma.

"Hey! I'm back from the dead, ya bozos!" shouted a familiar voice. Everyone froze, their eyes wide.

"K-Kittan!" said Simon, flabbergasted. "In the flesh, Simon!" said Kittan enthusiastically. The pointed head of his bright yellow gunmen was run though the Granzeboma. It jerked its head back several times, then shouting, "Chou Ginga Kittan Stinger!" Thrust its head forward violently.

**Tengen Toppa King Kittan**

The Anti-spiral's breath was ragged as it said harshly. "With every move you make in this pointless fight, you only draw the Spiral Nemesis closer and closer!"

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Just who the hell do you think we are!" If Team Dai-Gurren was shocked to find Kittan fighting in this battle, it was nothing compared to the euphoria they felt as they saw who stood before Granzeboma, who was regenerating from the massive damage inflicted upon it. "What is this! Who are you!" The Anti-spiral demanded.

"I'll tell ya who I am, so dig the wax outta those ears and listen up!" A large red gunmen with large black pointed glasses on the face on its chest, Dai-Gurren emblems on each shoulder, and carrying a long black sword walked confidently up to the anti-spiral gunmen. "The bad reputation of Team Gurren echoes far and wide! And when they speak of its badass leader, a man who has passed though dimensions, a man of indomitable manliness and spirit, they're talkin' about me! THE MIGHTY KAMINA!"

**Tengen Toppa Gurren**

A massive applause rang across the galaxy which shook the stars themselves. The Anti-spiral growled still more angrily and thrust itself at the mighty founder of Team Dai-Gurren, but with a single swish of his sword, Kamina threw him off.

"Just who the hell do you think I am!" Kamina shouted proudly, pointing a single finger high into the sky. "A dead man!" The Anti-spiral roared menacingly. The Granzeboma thrust a lance-like drill at Gurren, but it was blocked by a second true drill sticking out from the forehead of a small head-like red gunmen.

**Tengen Toppa Lagann**

The drill grew longer and larger, tearing the lance to pieces. "You still got it, Simon." Said Kamina happily. "You ready?" He said, grabbing Lagann. "You got it!" said Simon. Gurren threw Lagann like a baseball at the Anti-spiral, who dodged the attack effortlessly. "A pathetic attack!" He spat. The augmented Lagann maneuvered through the cosmos and redirected itself back to the direction of the battlefield. Just as Kamina's and the Anti-spirals drills clashed, Simon was poised for the real attack. The legs were replaced by a glowing green drill aimed right at the heart of Granzeboma.

"TENGEN TOPPA LAGANN IMPACT!" The attack was successful, shooting right through the dark monster's heart and landing smoothly in Gurren's hand.

"_**I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" **_The Anti-spiral boomed loudly. Its long arms grabbed galaxy after galaxy, molding them into a massive, glowing sphere, which the Granzeboma swallowed. The blue fire coming off the dark construct engulfed the entire universe as where one gunmen stood, the foot of another colossal and more sinister being stood.

_Chou Hanrasen Granzeboma_

"Well, Simon. It's time for the good ol' you-know-what." Kamina grinned.

"What?" said Simon and everybody else said in unison.

"Dumbass! What else?" said Kamina. "GATTAI!" he shoved the Tengen Toppa Lagann into the top of his own gunmen. Instantly, the two gunmen merged, growing larger and reforming the proud symbol of Team Dai-Gurren's resolve.

**Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann**

"_**That won't be enough!" **_The Anti-spiral boomed, raising its massive foot above Tengen Toppa.

"Simon! Kamina! Leave this to me!" called Lordgenome. Lazengann marched forward, arms crossed, and fired tendrills from every inch of its body. The thin rope-like drills spun around Lazengann, engulfing it and transforming it into a gigantic drill, which pulsed red.

"Sorry, Simon." Said Kamina in a low voice. "Remember to keep kicking reason to the curb and doing the impossible." He too crossed his arms and in a bright green light, he vanished, the flames issuing from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann going higher and higher to the point they were level with Chou Hanrasen's waist.

"Can't let you bozos hog all the fun!" Kittan shouted, creating a Giga Drill for the second time, this time the rest of his gunmen becoming a drill too. It sped towards Gurren Lagann and the three voices of Kamina, Lordgenome, and Kittan shouted simultaneously,

"SIMON! TAKE IT!" Gurren Lagann swallowed the two Tengen Toppa Drills, and several long thin drills fired in all directions, catching all the other Tengen Toppa Gunmen, which were pulled into Gurren Lagann and fused with it.

Where many gunmen once were, stood a single mighty titan, a being of pure spiral energy shaped like a vast faceless Kamina with a fire-like red cape to match, its arms crossed like Lordgenome, wearing red star shaped glasses reminiscent of Kittan's original gunmen. It stood at twice the size of the Anti-spiral's gunmen, which stared in awe at the being before it.

_**Chou Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann**_

"Do you see now, Anti-spiral!" said Simon, his voice echoing serenely across the universe. "This is my resolve. The resolve of Team Tengen Toppa Dai-Gurren! We'll say it as many times as we have to!" And the men and women of Team Tengen Toppa Dai-Gurren, the people of earth, the fallen heroes, every being in the universe shouted in a perfect harmony that shook the stars,

**_"__JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE!"_**

**Author's notes: Did you really think that someone with a user name like The Digger would pass up the opportunity to write a Gurren Lagann fanfic? Anyway, I loved Lagann-hen, especially the battle at the end, but I felt that there was a Tengen Toppa Lazengann missing from all the action, and it didn't seem right that Yoko's boob missiles failed. As for the rest, well that was mostly just my creative mind running wild in a universe that makes up its own rules as it goes. I know I missed some pretty key dialogue moments, but I couldn't find a way to work them into all the action. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this fun little oneshot as much as I did writing it! See you 'round!**


End file.
